Rock and Treat!
by BoredAsYou
Summary: Lucy and Wendy two ordinary girls, well not really.Then their life changes, when they got assigned to be the maids of the hottest boy band around Magnolia, Dragon Attack! How will they cope? What will happen? Wait... Lucy and Wendy are in a band!
1. Maids from now on

Me: Hello my peps I am very sorry if I haven't updated Why? but I will try because of school!

Lucy: Well in this story we are still cats and Elmental Dragon Slayers and I almost forgot we can re-equip that will be in Why after 5 years

Wendy: And we don't age we are still 17 and Dragonheart1342 dosen't own Fairy Tail except Yuri Kawazaki

Me:Hope u enjoy! XD

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was a wonderful day at Magnolia everything was beautiful everyone was outside enjoying life but here stood 2 girls staring at a poster.

"Ahhhhhh! The famous boy band Fairy Rock is going to audition 2 maids" said a girl.

"Hey sis do u think that we should audition for that even though we don't like them?" said a blue haired girl with red and black streaks in her hair.

"Ehh y not!" said her sister that had blonde hair with the same streaks in her hair.

These 2 girls didn't like the Fairy boy band but they had extraordinary power they had dragon slayer magic and other magic that was different from other people.

* * *

Somewhere in the trees there sat 2 boys and girls.

"R they the ones master?" said a red headed girl with her voice was low

"Yes they r my secretary" said a small man with a beard

"We found u Lucy and Wendy" said a man with a tattoo on his right eye

"Or the heiress of the Dragon Realm" said another with orange hair.

After that they left.

* * *

Wendy's POV

So me and my sis (Lucy) were looking at the poster. So my Sis wrote down the address and then off we went to the place. (Me: Here they can ride skateboards!) So we skated to the place then when we got there there were application forms so we filled them in this is what it said.

**Name: Wendy**

**Last name: Classified  
**

**Age:17  
**

**Magic: Re-equip,Elemental Dragon Slayer,Summoning,Music,Transformation  
**

**Like: Anything  
**

**Dislikes: FTBB**

**Occupation: Dragon Heiress  
**

****Then after that we handed it to the guy in the counter.

"Well Hello there what's your name?" asked a man with orange hair wearing glasses

"Lucy"

"Wendy" And we said this with no emotion

"WHAT DID U SAY FLAMEBRAIN!" said a guy with black hair and wearing no T-shirt

"U WANT A FIGHT SNOWMAN!" said another with salmon hair

"Guys break it up!" said a boy about the same age as Me with Raven black hair

"SHUT UP NATSU GRAY!" said a red headed woman

"H-Hai" said both boys hugging eachother

"Y Hello there sorry for those 2 they are idiots by the way my name is Erza, Erza Scarlet" said Erza

" Oh aren't u the secetary of Mavis Vermillion's co?" I asked

"Yes. Oh right! These boys are the FTBB" said Erza " Do u know there names?"

"Yes. Let me start Orange hair Loke, Pink Natsu Dragneel, Black Gray Fullbuster, Raven Romeo Conbolt and the dude hiding behind the pole Gajeel RedFox" said Lucy

"Wow u know my name!" said Loke coming towards Sis

" Don't touch me...Pervert" said Lucy

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHAHAH! How did u know Loke was a Pervert" said Natsu

"I mean wasn't that keep hidden?" said Gray still laughing

"DUDE! PUT ON A SHIRT GIRLS R GO-" Then I was cut off by girls screaming "Gray-sama u look hot!" "Marry me Natsu!" "Date me Loke!" "Hug me Romeo!" " Kiss me Gajeel!" They were all around the group.

" Uhh Hate it when I have to use magic rock magic" I said

" Rock Magic?" siad the FTBB

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Rock Magic?" said the group

But when I looked at Erza she was smiling. Then after that the Blue headed one had a rock guitar in her hands.

"Cover your ears!"said the blonde so then u see the blue head wearing headphones black ones

" Rock Lullaby" said the blue head one. Then she started to play notes like they were in a Lullaby song.

Then the girls started to faint like they were sleeping.

"Done!" said the blue head

" Oh yeah boys they r your new maids and there names are Wendy" said Erza pointing to the blue head "and that is Lucy" pointing to the one that was listening to song on a mp3

" Ah Thanks" said both of them

* * *

Me: Finish and guys give me advice for the next chap of "Why?"

Lucy: Wow I didn't know I had highlights!

Wendy: Me to

Me: Please R&R and help ME!


	2. Enter the new Maids!

Me: Hello my peps! I read the reviews I will try and do Why? ASAP!

Lucy: Well this will be a little longer!

Wendy: And DragonHeart1342 doesn't own Fairy Tail

Me: Hope u enjoy! XD

* * *

Normal P.O.V

It was a sunny day at Magnolia everything was bright and colorful. Then 2 girls r walking to a Mansion enough to fight a whole party!

" Sis were here!" said Wendy

" Ok" said Lucy

Then they both walked up to the Mansion then there stood Erza waiting for them with 2 bags in her hands.

" Hello girls!" said Erza with a smile.

" Hello Erza" said both of them

" So here r your maid out fit's and u can where your shoes with it!" said Erza holding up the 2 bags

Then they both looked inside the bag. Then they looked up to Erza.

" Y do we have to wear this?" they both questioned

" I didn't choose it the boys did" said Erza

_Those Idiots! Well we should say PERVERTS! said Lucy and Wendy in their heads_

" I will show u to your rooms" said Erza

Then she opened the doors inside was like a size of a Building!

_Wow! said Lucy and Wendy_

Then they went through lots of things like the kitchen, bathroom and then they got to the rooms.

" Ok here r the rooms" said Erza turning around " the first is Romeo's room, second Gray, third Loke, fifth Natsu and last but not least Gajeel" said Erza pointing a the rooms

" And the last room is your room it has a closet, instruments, a recording room and 2 master beds!" said Erza smiling

" R the boys at practice or something?" Lucy asked

" Yup they r in practice, practicing their song called 'Tsuioku Merry-Go-Round" said Erza " Well ok this is it, they will be back soon so u guys go in the room and changed once u have change find me!"

" K" They both said

* * *

Wendy's P.O.V

" K" I said with sis

Then after that she went,then we both nodded at each other. Then we both opened the door it was amazing everything was so clean even the sheets of the covers were clean.

" Wow this is going to be good" said sis with a grin on her face

" Come on we still have to change" I said "into the closet!"

Then we both went to our closet and changed. Then we came out wearing our outfits.

Sis was wearing a black and white T-shirt and the sleeve's were rolled up and she wore a bikini top that was black and white and wearing the same colored short's and shoes I had the same thing but in blue.

" I can't believe they choose this!" I said " those perverts!"

"Well we're ready aren't we?" said sis looking at me " then let's find Erza!"

Then we went out to find Erza. Then 5 boys came in busting the door. Then our ears and tail popped out and we were alert and jumped up to the chandelier and waited to see who they were.

" We're here!" said a pink haired man

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

" We're here!"I shouted then a vanilla and ocean kind of scent came into my nose. And I followed the scent and it ended in the guess room.

" I know your here" I said " show your self!"

Then a voice came into my mind.

_" Wow your good" said a voice that was low like Erza( well not like very low)_

_" Should we sis" said another voice " should we show who we r?"  
_

_" Sure" said the first voice " dude look up to the chandelier"  
_

Then I looked up there sat 2 girls one wearing black and white and one with blue.

" Who r u" I said "show yourself!"

Then they jumped down from the chandelier doing a front flip then landing on their feet.

" Yo!" both of them said " we r the new maids!"

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! Next chapter will the boys toture them to leave or get beaten by them?

Lucy: Keep going Dragon-chan I want to see what happens

Mira: Will there be love?

Me: In the next fewer chapters Pls R&R!


	3. Cleaning up!

Me: Hello my peps I don't know what chapter am I am on

Lucy: Didn't keep track didn't u

Me: Hai

Wendy: Enjoy! She doesn't own Fairy Tail

* * *

_Previously:_

_" Who r u" I said "show yourself!"_

_Then they jumped down from the chandelier doing a front flip then landing on their feet._

_" Yo!" both of them said " we r the new maids!_

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" Yo!" me and Wendy said " we r the new maids!"

Then the orange haired guy also named Loke looked at us up and down.

" So u wore the clothes that were in the bag except for the shoes" said Loke " Well u do look-" then he was cut off by me

" Don't say it or I will punch your face" I said smiling at him. Then he backed out.

" She's more scary then u Gajeel!" he whispered to the long black hair dude

" Prove it" then he came closer to trying to punch me then I dodge and caught his fist

" If u punch me I will strain u" I said tightening my grip on his fist then he started to drop on his knees

" O-ok I g-give!" he said then I let go

" Oh I see u found the boys" said Erza

" Erza-chan!" I said with Wens " where have u been we've been looking for u!"

" Gomen it's just I was in Master room" she said, then she glared at the boys " now u boys better treat these maids well and Loke don't do anything sexual to her and Gajeel don't tease her or your dead!"

" H-hai!" said all the boys

Then after that she left.

" We're going to our rooms and rest!" Natsu said

" K" we both said

Then after that they went to their rooms.

" Ok Wens you go to Romeo's room and I will handle the rest!" I said

Then that we left to go to our destinations. First was Gray's room

" Gray I've come to clean your room" I shouted

" Come in!" he shouted back

Then I opened the door to see Gray lying down on his bed and his room was all cold and freezing the wallpapers were ice-blue.

" Wow!" I said

Then I started to clean his room

" Well Gray did you know that love is never lost it's always found" I said to him smiling

" Why are you telling me that?" he asked sitting up

Then I sat next to him on his bed.

" Because you never know that when the right one is front of your eyes!" I said smiling at him " Well I'm done well.. bye!"

" Bye"

After that I left the room " Next Loke" I said

" Loke time to clean!" I yelled

" Come in!" he shouted

Then I entered his room. Then I sweat-dropped I look around his room everything was red when I saw Loke he wasn't wearing a T-shirt.

" Loke put on a t-shirt" I said really bored " i'm going to start clean"

Then I started to clean. Then half way through cleaning he grabbed my wrist and put me on his bed and he was on top of me.

" You know Loke it's not good to rape people" I said plainly

" Let's have some fun!" he said

Then he leaned towards but then I stopped him from kissing me.

" You know Loke there's always a girl out there in the world that likes you just that one girl bye!" Then I got off the bed and head towards the door.

" Ok next Natsu" I said

Then I headed to Natsu's room.

" Natsu!" I yelled

" Come in" he shouted back

Then I opened his door his room looked amazing he had fire red wallpaper and it was like the sun in there.

" Hey whose that Natsu?" asked a blue cat

" Oh I'm Lucy!" I said and smiled " wait you look familiar hmmmm" then I thought for a moment then I snapped my fingers " your Lucky's older bro ah Happy is it?"

" Aye! So you know my sis?" he asked

" Well yes, yes I do" I said. Then I started cleaning Natsu's room.

" So Natsu what do you think about your fans?" I asked

" I do not know" he answered back

" Well I'm done see ya!" Then I exited out of his room

" Next Gajeel" I said

" GAJEEL!" I yelled

" WHAT!" he yelled back

" CAN I COME IN?" I asked shouting

" No" he said

" Well I have to do it the hard way then" I said then I stood back " disappear"

Then I started to fade and now I was invisible, then I went through the door. Then I started to clean his room. Then I nodded to myself and left his room. Then a black cat came up to me.

" Who are you?" asked the black cat

" Lucy" I said " You must be... Panther Lily!"

" Hoe do you know my name?" he asked

" Your sister, Lilia!" I said smiling

Then I left to see Wendy.

" Your done already?" I asked " Hoe long did that take to do?"

" Same time you did the 3" Wendy said

" Ok!" I said then I looked at the time " almost lunch!"

" Want to prepare?" Wendy said

" Yeah!" I said " Let's go!"

* * *

Me: Done sorry for late update

Wendy: Next chapter

All: LUNCH!

Me: Pls R&R


	4. Lunch and an unexpected Visit

Me: Hey next chapter up! Sorry for not updating for so long!

Lucy: Just get this over with...

Me: She doesn't like this chapter

Wendy: Enjoy!

* * *

_Previously in Rock and Treat:_

_" Ok!" I said then I looked at the time " almost lunch!"_

_" Want to prepare?" Wendy said_

_" Yeah!" I said " Let's go!" _

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

" Hmm... What do you think we should make Wens?" I asked her

" I do not know" Wendy said

" Why don't we make something nice and tender!" I suggested

" You mean were not making the ' **_Monster Attack_ **' !" she said

" Yup, we have to" I said " Come on let's start baking!"

Then me and Wendy went of to work the recipe for Monster Attack is:

1 1/2 cups of Tabbaco

2 tbsp of metal screws

3 cups of shaved ice

4 kg of meat and so on...

It was 12:30 the boys were in the music room with Romeo.

* With Boys...*

" What do you mean I need a girl duet!" Romeo asked Makarov

" You need one in order to sing Superhuman, no exceptions" Makarov said then an idea popped in his head " Why don't you do that with Wendy! She's a great singer, whenever I pass her room I hear voices and instruments!"

" I'll go get Wendy!" Gray said and ran of

" But, I've never heard Wendy sing in my life! I asked her and she said no!" Romeo said to Natsu

" Romeo we have the same problems, I asked Lucy and she said no!" Natsu said

" They are so unfair!" they both said

They doors were open, to reveal Wendy and Gray.

" You needed me for a duet?" Wendy said

" Yup try sing Superhuman with Romeo!" Makarov said

" Ok!" Wendy said running to the recording room with Romeo then the song started.

**(Piano Starts)**

**Romeo:Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees**

**Wendy:But that's the moment you came to me**  
**I don't know what your love has done to me**  
**Think I'm invincible I see**  
**Through the me**  
**I used to be**

**_Chorus:_**

**Romeo: You changed my whole life**

**Wendy: Don't know what your doing to me with your love**

**Romeo: I'm feeling all Super human**  
**You did that to me**  
**Super human heart beats in me**

**Both: Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman**  
**Super human**

**Romeo: Super human**

**Wendy: Super human**

**Romeo: Strong**  
**Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs**  
**Feels almost like I had it all along**  
**I can see tomorrow**

**Wendy: But every problem is gone because**  
**I flew everywhere with love inside of me**  
**It's unbelievable to see**  
**How love could set me free**

**Both: You changed my whole life**  
**Don't know what your doing to me with your love**  
**I'm feeling all Super human**  
**You did that to me**  
**Super human heart beats in me**  
**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman**  
**Super human**

**Romeo: Super human**

**Romeo: Its not a bird**  
**Not a plane**

**Both: Its my heart and its gonna go away**

**Both: My only weakness is you**  
**Only reason is you**  
**Every minute with you I feel like I can do**  
**Anything**

**Both: Going going I'm going away**  
**In love**  
**You changed my whole life**  
**Don't know what your doing to me with your love**  
**I'm feeling all Super human**  
**You did that to me**  
**Super human heart beats in me**  
**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman**  
**Super human**

**Romeo:Super human**

When Romeo sang the last part the room was in silence, then an outburst came from his band mates.

" WOAH! THAT WAS AWESOME!" Gray said

" WENDY YOUR SUCH A GREAT SINGER YOU TO ROMEO!" Natsu said

" Now Wendy get your sister-" but before Makarov could finish his sentence he heard shouts from the dining entrance.

" Why are you here! Go now!" Lucy yelled

" Oh Come on Sis! Let us stay for a while!" said a deep voice

" No! your going to get into a fight and I don't like it when you guys fight!" Lucy said

"Awwww our sister does care for us!" the voice said again

"What are you doing here!" Wendy said jumping of the ledge and running to push the 2 people put of the door

" Seeing you" one with black-haired said **( A/N The ones in the music room came out to!) **

" Grrr... Why are you 2 hear!" Natsu said yelling

" Why if isn't the famous band Fairy Rock" a blonde said **( A/N If you have better names for the band please tell me through review or PM) **

_**" Twin Dragons"**_the whole group said

" Also known as ou-" before the 2 twins could finish their sentence their moths were covered " Mnmph!"

" They would need to know that later" the Twin Dragons said " Fight us Fairies"

" Fine with us!" the group shouted " Come on Luce Wens"

But Lucy and Wendy stayed with Sting and Rouge.

" Lucy?" Natsu questioned

" Wendy?" Romeo questioned

" Gomen... I'm Sorry so many times... They're-" the said then they were cut of

" Your who Lucy. Your who!" Natsu asked

" _Brother's_" they both said

This respond made everyone silent.

" You see Natsu-san they have a band to" Sting said

" Eternal Dragon" Rouge said "With your secretary and one of Lucy's spirits"

" Wait Lucy your a-" Loke said and was cut of

" Celestial Mage" Lucy said and said who the spirit was " You know you know her... Aries the Ram"

* * *

Me: Done! Sorry for late update! I've bee so bussyyyyy that I had no time to do it!

Loke: Next time

All: A Fight to end with...

Me: R&R and please forgive me...


	5. A Fight To End With

**Hey peps! This is ' A Fight To End With', I hope you like their little ' FIGHT ' hope you like it!  
**

**Twin Dragons: Sting and Rogue  
**

**Eternal Dragon: Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Levy and Aries  
**

**Dragon Attack: Natsu, Romeo, Jellal, Loke, Gray and Gajeel  
**

* * *

_Previously on 'Rock and Treat':_**  
**

___"Brother's_" they both said

_This respond made everyone silent._

_" You see Natsu-san they have a band to" Sting said_

_" Eternal Dragon" Rouge said "With your secretary and one of Lucy's spirits"_

_" Wait Lucy your a-" Loke said and was cut of_

_" Celestial Mage" Lucy said and said who the spirit was " You know you know her... Aries the Ram" _

* * *

**Normal P.O.V **

The room was dead silent, then Gray spoke up.

" Wait... You mean **the **Eternal Dragon?! They are like the most popular, sensational, hottest girl band ever!" Gray exclaimed

" You want proof? Let's have a music fight" Wendy said

" Sure but with duets? Or band?" Romeo asked

" Either, band is good" Lucy said

" Do I call Levy to come here?" Erza asked from the second floor

" Yup, and tell her quick" Lucy said

" Okay first music fight" Wendy started " Twin Dragons VS. Dragon Attack! This requires two from each group, so Dragon Attack choose your two!"

The group chose Natsu and Gajeel.

" Okay what's your pick Twin Dragon?" Lucy asked setting up her guitar

" Our new song: Never Gonna Leave You" Rogue said emotionless

" Okay sit back and listen to their new song! Never Gonna Leave You!" Wendy said behind her drums, while Erza was on the keyboard.

** Sting: There's a million other guys who would leave ya**  
** And when you say that you're in love they won't believe ya**  
** When you're gone and outta town, they'll deceive ya**  
** Girl you must examine how they treat ya**

** Rogue: I'm the kinda guy who wants to show you why**  
** Love can conquer all**  
** Don't be worried, Don't be scared**  
** Just know that I'll be there**

** Both: I'm never gonna leave you**  
** I'm never gonna break your heart again**  
** I'm never gonna leave you**  
** Searching far and wide for your loving man**  
** You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around**  
** My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds**  
** I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave you**

** You (x4)**

** Sting: There's a million other guys who would date ya**  
** Just to turn around and replace ya**  
** And in their double life they never educate ya**  
** Cause down in their heart they're just a playa**

**Rogue: I'm the kinda guy who wants to show you why**  
** Love can conquer all**  
** Don't be worried, Don't be scared**  
** Just know that I'll be there**

** Both: I'm never gonna leave you**  
** I'm never gonna break your heart again**  
** I'm never gonna leave you**  
** Searching far and wide for your loving man**  
** You don't have to look far, you don't have to look around**  
** My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds**  
** I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave you**

** You (x2) Woahhhh**

** Rogue: You're the only one I wanna hold, Yea.**  
** Don't be worried don't be scared**  
** Just know that I'll be there**

** Sting: I'm never gonna leave you**  
** I'm never gonna turn my back and run**  
** I'm never gonna leave you**  
** Cause with you, I've already won**

** Both: You don't have to look far, you don't have to around**  
** My love's inside of you and that heart that pounds**  
** I'm never gonna leave, never gonna leave**

** You (x8) **

They all clapped, Lucy smiled same as she went over to Sting and Rogue and hugged them and kissed them on the cheek, Natsu, Gray and Loke were furious.

The scores that were given to them were 10, 9.5 and a 10, and the judges were Makarov, Happy and Pantherlily

" Okay what are you gonna sing Dragon Attack?" Lucy asked

" Wait..." Natsu and Gajeel said then they snapped their fingers

" Shout it Out!" they said

" Okay!" Wendy said, then the music started to play

**Natsu: So what? You say you got no money, **  
** But the kinda classy girls that you pull is kinda funny.**  
** We're living it up, pushin' our luck day and night. **  
** Sticking bottles in the sand, making out in the banners **  
** Bikini's in the surf, picture perfect all around us.**  
** We're laughing it up; we're running-a-muck.**  
** No care in sight.**

** Both: Hot Damn! No I can't help but stop and stare!**  
** You messin' with my mind I don't care**  
** Girl I can't get enough give me what you got if you dare**  
** Yeah I got my top down my girl still stunning, she's been running through my mind all day**  
** I just wanna scream out it's the middle of the summer baby; rock and roll is here to stay**  
** I just wanna shout it out from the roof tops honey, **  
** Wanna shout it out all night**  
** I just wanna shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**  
** Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**

** Gajeel: Just take a shot! If you're feelin' kinda heavy. **  
** Hit the sun with your shades and take a ride in my Chevy.**  
** We're tearin' it up, feeling a rush. No turnin' 'round.**  
** So baby hold on tight, gonna rev it up!**  
** Livin' life on the edge ain't dangerous.**  
** We're livin' it up, pushin' our luck day and night.**

** Both: Hot Damn! No I can't help but stop and stare!**  
** You messin' with my mind I don't care**  
** Girl I can't get enough give me what you got if you dare**  
** Yeah I got my top down my girl still stunning, she's been running through my mind all day**  
** I just wanna scream out it's the middle of the summer baby; rock and roll is here to stay**  
** I just wanna shout it out from the roof tops honey, **  
** Wanna shout it out all night**  
** I just wanna shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**  
** Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**

** Natsu: Slow it down just a little bit...**  
** Bring the roof down, just for the hell of it.**  
** Bounce with the bass and pop with the swig.**  
** Livin' up tonight like we just don't care.**  
** Slow it down just a little bit...**  
** Bring the roof down, just for the hell of it.**  
** Bounce with the bass and pop with the swig.**  
** Livin' up tonight like we just don't care.**  
** JUST DONT CARE!**

** Both: Yeah I got my top down, my girl still stunning, she's been running through my mind all day!**  
** I just wanna scream out it's the middle of the summer baby; rock and roll is here to stay.**  
** I just wanna shout it out from the roof tops honey, **  
** Wanna shout it out all night**  
** I just wanna shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**  
** Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**  
** Whoa oh oh oh**  
** Shout it out, shout it out.**  
** I just wanna shout it out from the roof tops honey, **  
** Wanna shout it out all night**  
** I just wanna shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**  
** Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh**  
** Shout it out, shout it out, shout it out, oh whoa oh oh oh.**

Claps were heard, the scores for them were 10, 9 and 10

" Damn! Half points away..." Natsu said

" Winner: Twin Dragon!" Happy said and claps were heard and Twin Dragon were bowing

" Okay, next competition!" Lucy said

" Eternal Dragon VS. Twin Dragons!" Happy said

" What are we gonna sing? We don't have Levy sick and Aries is in Paris and you can't summon her, her key is with her!" Erza said

" Unless sis plays solo" Wendy said

" I'll play solo and with _**that** _song_" _Lucy said

" Okay! What song is it Lucy!" Makarov asked

" Lucy's song she made for her solo!" Wendy said " Everytime We Touch"

" Yosh! Let's go!" Lucy said preparing her piano, then she played it.

**Lucy: I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.**  
** I still feel your touch in my dreams.**  
** Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**  
** Without you it's hard to survive.**

** 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side.**  
** 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**  
** And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
** Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
** I can't let you go.**  
** Want you in my life.**

** Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.**  
** They wipe away tears that I cry.**  
** The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**  
** You make me rise when I fall.**

** 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side.**  
** 'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.**  
** And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.**  
** Can't you hear my heart beat so...**  
** I can't let you go.**  
** Want you in my life.**

** 'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.**  
** And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.**  
** Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.**  
** Need you by my side. **

Then big applause's were heard when Lucy turned her head most of them were tearing up, except for the boys.

The scores were 3 perfect 10s!

" Thank you!" Lucy said smiling and got down the stage

" What are you going to sing Twin Dragon this could be solo our both of you?" Makarov asked

" Solo, I am going to sing Scream" Sting said and got on the stage, while Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Rogue prepared their instruments then they played.

**Sting: I see you over there, so hypnotic  
Thinking 'bout what I do to that body  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby  
Got no drink in my hand  
But I'm wasted  
Getting drunk of the thought of you naked  
I get you like ooh baby baby  
Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**

**And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it**  
**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
**Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
**Now relax, sing it on your back**

**If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna turn right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream**

**Yeah, come on**

**Kill the lights, shut 'em off**  
**You're electric**  
**Devil eyes telling me come and get it**  
**I have you like ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Girl tonight you're the prey**  
**I'm the hunter**  
**Take you here, take you there**  
**Take you wonder**  
**Imagine me whispering in your ear**  
**Then I wanna, take off your clothes and put something on ya**

**And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it**  
**But you're so magnetic, magnetic**  
**Got one life, just live it, just live it**  
**Now relax, sing it on your back**

**If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna turn right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream**

**Out, louder, scream louder**  
**Louder, louder, louder**  
**Hey, tonight I scream, I'm on need**

**[Beat break]**

**If you wanna scream, yeah**  
**Let me know and I'll take you there**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna turn right**  
**Hope you're ready to go all night**  
**Get you going like ah-ooh**  
**Baby baby ooh baby baby**  
**Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby**  
**If you wanna scream**

And for them big claps were heard, while Gray, Loke and Natsu grunted, while Gajeel, Jellal and Romeo nodded in approval.

" Thank you!" Sting said

The scores for them were 3 perfect 10s!

" What a tie!" all them said and then laughed

* * *

*** Timeskip! After the battle! * **

**Lucy's P.O.V  
**

I flopped on my bed tired from singing.

" Wendy... You still alive?" I asked Wendy

" Yup..." Wendy said and got up " Hey do you remember 12 years ago... Loke, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel and all that?"

" Yeah, if only they remembered the past, but they pushed it away... Like it was like nothing ever happened..." I said, tears coming to my eyes then I wiped my eyes, and I hugged my knees near my face.

" Nee-chan..." Wendy said sadly, then she came over and comforted me, then she whispered to me " You do know, those idiots are eavesdropping on our door"

" Yup" I said I got up " I think I'll go have a shower" I winked at Wendy she winked back

Wendy went in the shower and turned on the knob, making people think I'm having a shower, then I sent myself outside, where Dragon Attack and Twin Dragon were eavesdropping.

" So you dare eavesdrop our door huh?" I said cracking my fingers, they all sweatdrop

" It was their idea and Sting, he dragged me along so he can us me as protection from you" Rogue said emotionless

" You're out of this Rogue but," I said turning around having an evil aura around me " You're not"

" Mama" they said tears on the corner of their eyes

* * *

**Done! Please R&R!**


	6. Why Are You Crying

**Sorry guys I couldn't update faster, cause of the most annoying thing:**

**SCHOOL**

**But here it is! Why are you crying?  
**

* * *

*** The Next Day ***

**Normal P.O.V  
**

Lucy and Wendy woke up due to the sun shining in their faces, they turned their heads to look at each other and smirked, they really did have fun seeing the boys suffer their punshiment.

" I'm going to wake up Er-chan, will you go get changed were going out!" Lucy said smiling, then Wendy nodded. then Lucy went out the door, to go the scary secretary of Dragon Attack and her best friend, Erza Scarlet. Once she got there she knocked on the door and opened it, seeing Erza on the floor looking at something.

" Er-chan! Wer-" before Lucy could finish her sentence, Erza ran up to her and gave her a hug " What happened?"

" Me *hic* Jellal broke *hic* up!" Erza said through tears, then Lucy looked at her with a sad face

" Was this last night?" she asked then Erza nodded " Awww, Erza", then Lucy patted her back as Erza cried harder

" Come on! We're going out today! And maybe we'll get your mind off Jellal!" Lucy said smiling at her, then Erza released the hug and smiled back at her

" Thanks Lucy your the best!" Erza said hugging her and smiling through tears

" Now let's get you fixed up your a mess!" Lucy said, then she dragged Erza to the bathroom

*** A Few Minutes later... * **

" There you look so pretty now! Fit for a popstar!" Lucy said clapping her hands together, and smiling at her master piece, or a beautiful Erza.

Erza wore a white baggy top that said 'Gangsta' in big red and blue letters with a blue blazer, for the bottom she wore ripped jeans and Superfly Vulc Puzzle Globe shoes, her hair was curled mid way and her fringe was ironed straight to her right.

" Yeah, now this is what a popstar should look like!" Erza said looking at herself in the mirror and twirling herself around

" Now" Lucy said then she pointed to the window " To the mall, we need to buy clothes that they wear for a circus, in girl style"

" Are we doing a album?" Erza asked

" No 'cause tonight, we're going to do a group duet with Dragon Attack!" Lucy said then she headed towards the door " I'm going to go change 'kay? I'll meet you and you can tell me your break up"

" Okay..." Erza said, then Lucy exited her room " Alone again huh? I wish Jellal was here hugging me..." Erza said looking out the window, letting a single tear fall down then she quickly wiped it and went out the door.

*** With the guys ***

**Normal P.O.V  
**

" Your going?!" they all exclaimed

" Well we need to go buy our clothes for the concert tonight" Lucy said

" We have a concert tonight!" they exclaimed again

" Yup it's a mixture of your album 'We Are Boyfriend' and ours 'Be My Shine' " Erza said " We'll see you at the concert "

" If we come back seeing one spec of this house not clean there will be worser consequences, than last night" Wendy and Lucy said emitting a dark aura, will the boys shivered in fear, then they left the mansion

" What are we going to do now, Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked while slouching down on the couch while the other boys followed, then Natsu grabbed the remote and turned it on.

_" Breaking News! Erza and Jellal have broken up!" _The T.V announcer said_ " 'What was the 'cause of this?' people have been asking, well paparazzi are now following the limousine of Eternal Dragon, Julia your on"_ then the scene changed to a woman in a car_  
_

_" Well it's seems, that they are going to their private mall, to get clothes for their group duet tonight, all tickets are sold out for this boys and girls. Anyway, they are coming to a stop" _Julia said, then she got off the van the camera man following her, to where Eternal Dragon was_  
_

_" Erza! Erza! What was the 'cause of your break up?" _she asked, but Erza kept on walking then she turned her attention to a smiling Lucy_  
_

_" Lucy! Your Erza's best friend! What was the 'cause of this break up?" _Julia asked_  
_

_" Well she told me that, she saw him with another girl, not long ago, then last night her and Jellal had a converstion and she broke down into tears, but, the thing is that Jellal really wanted to break up with her, since she was to busy to hang out with her" _Lucy said then she faced the camera_ " Dragon Attack, you better be ready, even though you're not involved in this, you still get punished for the maid outfit, see you soon! And Jellal I expect an apology from you!"  
_

Then they Natsu quickly turned the T.V off, they were sweating a lot they didn't know what to do now, then Sting and Rogue came in the lounge.

" You guys are in so much trouble" Sting said teasingly

" But why does she want to that?" Loke asked them

" Easy," Rogue said " She gets what she wants, and that's getting revenge"

Then the doors busted open, to reveal a blonde girl emitting an evil aura, the boys didn't know what to do.

" B-b-back s-s-o-o e-e-early L-L-Luce" Natsu stuttered in fear, from the aura the blonde was emitting

" Well I said to the band that they could choose my clothes for the concert tonight while, I stay home and look after you guys" Lucy said walking towards them slowly

" At least she doesn't know our weakness! Right?" Romeo said sweating

" Oh, yes I do!" Lucy said evilly " Natsu's eating cold stuff, Gray eating hot stuff, Gajeel losing his little light, Levy, Loke hating Aries to see her cry, Jellal is afraid of his brother Mystogan and Romeo afraid of getting Wendy kissed by another guy other than you"

Romeo blushed deep red, the boys looked at him weirdly

" You like, Wendy!" they all shouted at him awkwardly

" What?! She's too damn cute!" Romeo whined still blushing, then Lucy sighed, then she approached Romeo

" Please don't kill me!" he said remembering what happened last night, he shivered at the thought

" I won't don't worry" Lucy said then she touched his shoulder " Romeo, Wendy's birthday is coming up in a couple of days, and all she wants is somebody who loves her deeply"

" What do I have to do about this?" Romeo questioned

" It's a masquerade party and it's being held here" Lucy said " She will know all the girls there but not the boys" then she took a big breath " I want you to dance with her when the clock strikes midnight"

" Okay" Romeo said, then Lucy walked to the door.

" Where's our punishment?" they all asked except Rogue and Sting

" I already gave it" Lucy said and left, while she left Rogue and Sting laughed

" What are you laughing at?" they asked them

" You all are half naked! Only wearing boxers!" They laughed as the boys looked down, they screamed and went to their rooms for clothes, then they screamed again.

" She stole all our clothes!" Natsu exclaimed, running around like a crazy man, while Gray was in utter shock, while Jellal, Gajeel and Loke stood their with their ghost coming out

*** With Lucy * **

" Eh Lucy why do you have the boys clothes?" Wendy asked

" It's their punishment for making Erza cry" Lucy said

" Awww, Lucy you didn't have to do that!" Erza said

" Well they made you cry! So they get punishment!" Lucy said , then Erza ran to her letting out tears, then she let go wiping her tears

" Thank you, Lucy" Erza said " Now let us find your clothes for tonight!"

" What?! I thought I left you guys to find my clothes!" Lucy shouted

" Nah! Sis it's time you wear a skirt to one of our concert's!" Wendy said her back to her same with Erza

" And your going to be the headmaster of the Circus..." Erza said

Erza and Wendy turned around and smiled evilly, making Lucy start to sweat and worry what they're about to do to her, then she got pushed into the fitting room

*** Timeskip To the Concert! * **

" Dude's this is awesome!" Natsu shouted while he was looking at himself in the mirror he was wearing what a ringmaster wears at Circus's and the hat!

" But, one problem where are the girls?" Loke asked

" Right here!" then the boys turned around to see the girls standing at their door

" Eh, there's only two of you here where is the other 3?" Natsu asked

" Trying to get Lu-chan out of her dressing room!" Levy said sweat-dropping

" Erza, Wendy! I'm not moving from this spot!" Lucy yelled

" Then were going to carry you!" Wendy said

Then down the hallway were screams and voices

" Woulda let me go I promise I won't escape" Lucy said giving up hope

" Okay!" Wendy and Erza said, then they both appeared in front of the boys door

" Where's Lucy?" Gray asked

" At the back..." Lucy muttered, then the girls separated evenly so the boys could see Lucy, they all saw Lucy going a bit pink, she looked just like Natsu but with a skirt.

" Wow." they all said astonished

" Okay, let's do this!" Lucy shouted going up stage with her band and Dragon Attack


End file.
